


World on Fire

by thefallenangelfrombeaconhills



Series: The Merman and The Angel [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Universe Alteration, mermaid!stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefallenangelfrombeaconhills/pseuds/thefallenangelfrombeaconhills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knew that there was something wrong with him, but it took a dark secret for it to come out. Leaving Beacon Hills behind with a family member who had died 14 years ago Stiles knew this was the right thing to do, but he did not know how many it would hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World on Fire

A.N Thanks to all who have al ready read this story, and I would like to also thank Kinthinia (Fanfiction.net) for beta reading this story, I hope the edits make the story less confusing and easier to read :) I don't own Teen Wolf.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cold waters of the lake moved around, twisting the seaweed and causing mini whirl pools to hiss the water sucked it down the mud bubbling,under the murky depths. Stiles stood above the lake staring blankly and without a care, his face sad and tears fled the inner confines of his beautiful amber eyes. His mother had once told him stories, while she rested in the hospital bed. She spoke of the beautiful, powerful, and dangerous world of mermaids and the angels. The laws for the supernatural both strict and unforgiving, humans not ready for the beauty and pureness that came with these creatures.

Stiles loved those stories, about angels falling in love mermaids, how the angel would fall, losing his grace, his wings, the very thing that made him so ethereally gorgeous. How the mermaid swam and swam to catch him, to bring him to land even though it meant she would lose her tail and magic. He longer for her and she for him, both lost to their families. It wasn't long before they made a new one, with the birth of their son. Humans always flooded to be friends with the new family, enchanted by their beauty, that despite their losses, there is still something entirely pure about themselves that they can never lose. Only one family was gifted with the chance to know the purity of this new family, a mother and her son from a torn household. The sons became good friends, not knowing that one day one would become an Alpha and the other would face the hard choice between merman or angel.

The fates were set, the dominoes poised to fall. The horrible future lay out before them, but despite the fate set for them, it was the individual's the fates should have been concerned about or something.

Stiles never missed the sad tone, the deep love in his mother's voice and eyes whenever she told it.

Stiles moved to sit on the edge of the dock thinking of the dream he had last night, the dream he had. He would have passed it off as nothing if he didn't live in the world of shape shifters and magic.

The woman, from the dream, was dark. Even though her eyes were bright, like the light at the end of the tunnel. Her ivory skin made her ebony hair looked like yin and yang. The style reminded him of Bellatrix from Harry Potter. Her cold hand trailed up his left arm, as the bony arms moved around his neck, her lips brushing across his cheek, leaving a long bloody smear of lipstick in her wake.

Her beautiful Russian voice filled his mind as she whispered, "I am so sorry, so very sorry."

When she pulled away the dark shadows over, and under her eyes framed the beautiful whiskey amber color of them. Stiles wanted to ask her why she was sorry but the sounds from the whirl pools started to hurt.

Two blurry black wings grew from behind her, and then Stiles woke up.

The water was frigid against his feet making him relax, parallel to the feeling water always had on him. Stiles felt weird though as he sensed the cold liquid moved up his ankles. Stiles was numb watching the water from the lake crawl itself up his legs. Stiles felt the liquid tighten, and before he could scream the lake pulled him down into the icy lake. Stiles heard his head smash the dock, before the bleakness of the unfeeling water took him under. The lake current twisted the seaweed, as it now kissed around his ankles. It flet nice the sense of drowning in the frigid lake, he didn't want to come up.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watched from the cloud, the cold feeling of rain underneath my small body as I waited. The boy was interesting to me, I liked, and enjoyed watching him, he had this air around him, an airy feeling. It was so unlike mine, but it was familiar. The water curled up to him as he was pulled under. I jumped up waiting for him to come back up, but he didn't. I bit my lower lip, chewing on it as I felt the urge to save him, I shuffled my wings restlessly -should I, or shouldn't I?

I took a deep breath knowing that earth was off limits for people like me, but this was a risk I needed to take.

Launching off the cloud curling my mings so the fall went faster.

My wings shaking as I spread them out before I hit the water skimming across the cold surface.

I folded them back canon balling into the water. The murky depths were making it hard to see the boy. I swam down, and following the last of the air bubbles to him, I grabbed him wrapping my arms around his waist and pulled. My wings curled out spreading to there full span, before move close creating currents, but he would not move the waters hold tightened onto him. The water pushed my body pushing upwards, I felt panic surface around me as the air in his lungs let out all at once as Stiles gave up his life succumb to death, as the bubbles stopped leaving his mouth. I quickly moved my arms letting him go, before grabbing his face and breathing the left over air into him.

I felt my life force slip away slightly transferring into the boy from the kiss, as I pulled away I was meet with his beautiful whiskey coloured eyes. I felt the water move leaving the brace they had around his legs, and then the blackness closed in around my eyesight as my eyes closed. The last thing I felt was his arms wrapping around me and pulling me up, and on to the dock.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles watched the woman as she lay on the dock. Stiles closing his eyes, the images of the cold water swimming around him, and the sun shining brightly through the water.

A shadow flew over the water as he watched.

The shadow moved around for a few hours until it landed on a few rocks a mile out from the shore. He broke the surface of his haze and looked at the woman, her black wings folded behind her, and he moved his bloody red tail in shock expecting two pale thin legs

Stiles gasped as he opened his eyes and met the woman's..

Her black wings and face relaxed as the bloody red scales on Stiles legs disappeared.

Stiles looked at the woman shocked as her black wings disappeared as well, but when he reached a hand out, he still felt the feathers behind her back. She smiled at him shyly before sitting up and crossing her legs.

"My name is Adriona, and you are Genim," she said quietly.

I frowned at her and said, "Call me Stiles."

She smiled, and I returned it.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song World on Fire, by Les Friction. This story will also be on fanfiction.net, under the account Truth'sDiary. My Beta reader is on Fanfiction.net her account is https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2198326/Kinthinia


End file.
